The cancerous adventure of Tomoko
by justgivingmytwoshekel'sworth
Summary: After her teacher found out about her lesbian tendencies, Tomoko Kuroki went to take a walk in the woods to calm herself down. However, she fell into a cliff due to her recklessness. A new adventure unfolds as she woke up to a completely unknown place.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold wintry night. The streets were devoid of life. A violent storm was brewing in the distance, signifying an imminent blizzard. Under such poor weather, hardly anybody could be seen on the streets. Any sensible person would have returned to their abode by now.

A particular girl, however, was aimlessly wandering across the street. She was lost in thoughts with no fixed destination in mind.

Her name is Kuroki Tomoko, a 15 year old high school student. She is a completely average student with nothing about her standing out. Due to her social ineptitudes, she was unable to make a single friend in her high school. Her obsession with anime only exacerbated this situation as she discovered that it is impossible to find anyone she can relate to. While she appears to be a typical unpopular neet, unpopular is in fact an understatement— you can count with your fingers the number of times she is brought into other's conversations, excluding her family.

Everyday she lives in her own personal hell. On that day, however, Lucifer was especially unforgiving. Tomoko cringed as she began recalling how the day unfolded.

There are many secrets which Tomoko would never be caught dead exposing. Her passion for yuri is one of them. According to Tomoko, there is nothing in the world hotter than two girls making sweet love and declaring their forbidden relationship. The fact that she finds more appeal and satisfaction in girl-on-girl actions than anything else despite identifying as a heterosexual puzzled her. At times she believed that she is really a lesbian and is just in self-denial. Despite the risks involved, she would sometimes read yuri stuff on her mobile during lessons. Lucky for her, she was never caught by any teachers.

Unfortunately, her luck ran out that day.

"Kuroki Tomoko! Pass me your phone!" Kuroi sensei, her new transfer teacher, yelled furiously before snatching the phone out of her hands.

A shocked Tomoko froze in her seat as Kuroi sensei stared at her phone. Just seconds ago, she was reading a yuri hentai doujinshi. Without enough time to react, it is now in plain sight to Kuroi Sensei. Her dirty secret is on the verge of being uncovered.

By coincidence, Kuroi sensei somehow knew about the existence of this doujinshi. In fact, it was that particular doujinshi that got her kicked out of her previous school. In an attempt to educate her students on the LGBT movement, she showed the whole class this doujinshi. She was immediately fired when the principal found out on the same day.

Ironically speaking, nobody was complaining about her teaching style. In fact, she witnessed many students enjoying themselves, especially the boys.

One of her student, Konata, was especially turned on by the doujinshi. "Oh, how I wish I was in Ayano's shoes! Kyouko is just too cute!" She blurted it out in front of the whole class before shying away from her seats.

That was one year ago, and every so often when she remembers this fiasco, she could not help but laugh out loud. Now that the same doujinshi has coincidentally appeared on a student's phone, Kuroi sensei was flooded with a strong sense of nostalgia. Perhaps I should pull this off here someday, she thought.

While Kuroi sensei is not exactly the most encouraging teacher, she still has a good understanding of students and know what not to tell their parents. She is certainly not going to disclose the yuri hentai part. However, this is still a class offence and as a responsible educator, she has to inform Tomoko's parents about her phone usage.

"Alright, get it back, you little shit. Let this be the last time I ever catch you during my class. By the way, your parents will be informed about your cuckoldry."

Unfortunately, she did not manage to convey the "not gonna tell them you're gay" part, and Tomoko sat shivering in cold sweat for the rest of the lesson.

When school ended, Tomoko decided to stay at a mall. She was not prepared to go home any time soon. Home probably awaits her with tons of explaining to do. She was not afraid of her parents finding out that she was using phone in class. The fact that she was using it to read a yuri hentai doujinshi was what worries her the most. Should her parents find out, she would be in deep trouble.

Time passes by quickly and soon, the mall was about to close for the night. Tomoko walked out of the mall, still unwilling to head back home and face the music. With nowhere to go, she has decided to take a walk at the forest near her house.

By the time she reached the forest, it was already 8 pm. The tranquil atmosphere puts her mind at ease, providing her with a temporary respite from the catastrophic day. Her mood gradually increased as she walked deeper into the forest. Perhaps her parents would be more open-minded to this.

"Guess I'll just go home. Whatever is done cannot be undone. Hopefully my parents don't mind," said Tomoko. Just as she was about to turn back, she heard the rustling of leaves in a nearby bush.

"Oh shit!" Tomoko yelled as she ran for her life. Under her disorientation, she ran the wrong direction and instead of approaching safety, she was going deeper into the dangerous forest.

She continued running until her feet lost contact with the ground. She screamed at the top of her voice before plunging into a cliff. Halfway through the descent, Tomoko passed out.

By the time she woke up, it was already morning. The sun was high up in the school. Tomoko sat on the ground, dazed and trying to remember what happened last night. Upon remembering her fall, she checked her body for injuries. Surprisingly there was none.

Where was she? She surveyed the surroundings. Only then did she realise how high the cliff was. It was impossible to get back up. She suddenly felt extremely lucky for not breaking a single bone. Her relief was short lived after realising that she was completely lost. Having little choice, she continued moving forward, hoping to walk out of the forest as soon as possible.

After walking for 30 minutes, she walked out into an open plain. It was a completely unfamiliar place. However, the fact that she was no longer in the forest gave her hope. As she continued moving forward, she checked the time on her watch. It was still registered as 12 midnight.

She did not put much thought in it. Her watch was probably faulty after the huge impact with the ground.

Just then, she heard a rustling sound coming from the woods. Before she could react, a hideous pink creature jumped out of the bush and ran towards her. It was the most hideous thing she has ever laid her eyes upon. It has humanoid creature yet does not resemble a human the least bit. It's pink outer covering was disgustingly greasy and the way it walks is reminiscent of the way zombies walk. As it approached her the thing started hissing with curiosity and caution.

Tomoko felt like she was about to cry. It was a horrid sight and all she wished for at that moment is to get as far away from it as possible. Just as the situation could not get any worse, the creature started speaking to her in a human language.

The thing that came out of its mouth, however, was the purest form of cancer ever invented.

"Ey b0ss, can I habe de pusi pls?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Whaaaaat?" Tomoko stepped back as the pink creature glued his eyes intently at her privates. Many times she has wished for boys (or even girls) to lust for her pussy. However, when the time did come, it was not what she had anticipated. Meanwhile the pink creature yelled "pusssssy plz" autistically and hopped around her. When his lust for Tomoko was not reciprocated, the pink creature became impatient. He suddenly leapt at Tomoko, causing both of them to fall onto the ground.

"Mmmmmm pussssy b0ss," the pink creature advanced his way towards his prize. With his face inches from Tomoko's pussy, he was about to perform the most vicious cunnilingus ever seen in the chin chin omniverse. This filled him with enthusiasm—so much of it that he started spasming as he ripped Tomoko's pantsu off, revealing the latter's virgin snitch.

Just as the pink creature was about to deliver his first lick, the crucial lick that will pass on his aids and cancer to her, Tomoko came to her senses and kicked it violently in the balls.

"Owwwwwwwie my ballsie b0ss!"

In the midst of the pink creature's pain and confusion, Tomoko pulled up her pantsu and made her escape. She ran back into the forest and continued running until she reached a small stream. Based on her general knowledge, a stream usually directs a lost traveller to a village. This was her last shot at returning back to civilisation and she was not going to blow it.

With a new sense of hope, she walked along the stream. After 30 minutes of continuous walking, she reached a small village. In fact, so small was the village that it was pretty generous to even consider it one. That's equivalent to calling Pluto a planet in our solar system. There were only five buildings in the village. Besides one large building, probably used for communal purposes, the rest were awfully pathetic— they were barely the size of an average high school lavatory.

Despite that, the village brought forth heightened optimism in Tomoko. This will be the moment where the kind villagers will help her out of the forest and back to the city. Even if it is uninhabited, she could still use it as an overnight shelter in case help doesn't arrive by evening. Either case there will be a silver lining in her cloud.

As she approached the village, she heard movements and stopped in her track. It was coming from one of the shelters. Just then, the door to that shelter opened, revealing a man wearing a traditional Japanese mask.

"Who the fuck are you!" the man threatened Tomoko, pointing an accusative finger at her. "Are you sent here by Chin-chin? Answer me plz!"

The man was dressed in a navy blue T-shirt and a khaki shorts. He had a deep voice and when he speaks, he sounds as though he is trying to clear his throat.

Despite his threats, Tomoko was amused by his autistic dress code and mannerism. She had decided to practice her locker room banter acquired from anime but sadly never had the chance to practice it back home due to having no friends.

"And who the fuck are you! A fucking abortion?"

To that the guy burst into sarcastic laughter. He removed his mask, revealing what looks like a middle aged virgin pedophile with undesirable intentions and probably a virgin like Tomoko. He smirked at Tomoko and delivered his ultimate punchline.

"It's Filthy Frank, motherfucker!" Papu Franku replied smugly as he released his mask and let it fall onto the ground, in the style of a mic drop.


End file.
